How the Moonlight Shines Upon Her Brow
by Ryuuken K
Summary: AU. Ryuko la Satsuki. If you asked Ryuko Matoi what the hardest thing she's ever had to do was she'd probably say pass Honors Chemistry. But the second hardest thing would definitely be asking Satsuki Kiryuuin out. In fact in literally took just about every person she knew for it to happen. Maybe Honors Chem wasn't so hard after all.
1. On Shitty Blue and White Scarfs

Chapter 1: On Shitty Blue and White Scarfs

* * *

_'__How did I end up here?'_ Ryuko asked herself for what seemed like the thousandth time that week.

_'__Oh yeah, I remember! I've got idealistic, romantic idiots for friends,'_ was her bitter self reply.

The aforementioned friends had been "helping" her find ways to ask Satsuki out on a date, ones that didn't require a direct confession. At this point she'd literally tried just about everything. Everything, that is, short of drugs and she was seriously tempted to take Nui's offer on giving her a batch of roofie cookies.

Between all the (somewhat) helpful but, not very effective advice, overdramatic schemes of romanticism, and not to mention the ridiculous ideas Sangeyama came up with that she didn't try Ryuko was at her wits end. Almost everyone she knew had given her some piece of advice on how to go about it and she'd tried every single one to some extent, but here it was almost a month later and neither she nor Satsuki had gone on a single date.

"This is impossible," she huffed, "Maybe I should just give up… But I've made it this far, might as well see this last one out to the end."

This was it, their very last idea and a sad one at that if Ryuko said so herself, which she did several times. Somehow she'd let them convince her to serenade Satsuki outside her window, as if she were the protagonist of some mediocre rom-com. She along with Mako, Inumata, and June had worked on the song for the better half of the afternoon. It wasn't the greatest, in fact, it was downright horrible, but it had a decent melody and was to the point.

_'__Quick and simply,'_ she thought as she pulled herself over the fence and into her own backyard. _'Why, the hell didn't I just use the front gate? I fucking live here._' Ignoring her own bout of stupidity, Ryuko made her way to Satsuki's window.

_'__I can't believe I'm actually about to do this,'_ she thought, _'besides Satsuki isn't into sappy crap like this.'_

This was in fact true, and she'd mentioned this while Sen and Nonon were discussing chords earlier, but somehow Sangeyama convinced everyone it was their most brilliant idea yet and "all bitches love guitar". And so Ryuko now stood underneath Satsuki's window, no doubt, about to make a complete ass out of herself.

One deep breath of resignation later and she began:

Satsukiiiiiiiiiiii

*strum*

Saaaaaaasuuuuuukiiiiiii

*strum*

My darlin', Satsuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiii

*Struma strum strum*

Oh, how the moonlight shines upon your broooooooooooowwwwwwww!

~A couple weeks earlier~

Ryuko gave a sigh of relief as she handed in her Chemistry test. She quickly made her way back to her seat, the formulas and vocab leaving her mind even quicker. She doodled for the remainder of class and was the first one out when the bell rang. She pushed, dodged, and shoved her way to her locker quickly throwing her books inside.

"Finally, lunchtime!" Ryuko gave a fist pump into the air at her declaration.

"Geez, someone's hungry," a voice chuckled behind her.

Ryuko turned around to see Sen giving her an amused smile.

"Naw, not hungry, just sick of Chem. I mean seriously why is that class mandatory? I guarantee you no one besides old men in lab coats use any of that stuff anyway."

Sen looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "You mean old men like your dad?"

"Yeah! Exactly like – Hey!"

Sen gracefully dodged the Chemistry book aimed at his face, but any further attacks were stopped as Mako approached and the trio made their way to lunch. They sat at their usual table, towards the back left corner of the cafeteria and fell into the even more usual bits of conversation. Ryuko had picked the table at the beginning of the school year saying it offered privacy and avoided most of the loud noises of the cafeteria. It also, coincidentally, happened to have a clear view of the student council table and its president. Ryuko, being ever the optimist, did on occasion (just about every minute of lunch) glance over (blatantly stare) at the icy eyed president, which is exactly what she was doing now.

Said president was biting her lower lip in concentration, most likely trying to find a solution to some student council related conflict. Ryuko, for whatever reason, found this bad habit of her sister's utterly and completely hot. Ryuko let her eyes wander to other parts of Satsuki she found sexy and unsurprisingly her gaze landed on her sister's eyes, the delicate point of her nose, the arch of her cheek bones, the swell of her chest …

"Hey, Ryuko, you're drooling."

"I am not!" Ryuko whipped her head back to her own table, glaring at Sen. She wiped at her mouth anyway and was embarrassed to find she was indeed drooling, if only a little.

"Yeah you were," Sen smirked before continuing, "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

Ryuko choked on the croquette she'd swiped from Mako, "What!?"

"You heard me. Why don't you just ask her out? It's rude to stare and I don't even know what was going on in that kinky little head of yours."

Unintelligible noises came out of Ryuko's mouth as she tried and failed miserably to respond to Sen. She was still trying when June sat down at the table, beside her brother. It was rare when she did, since she was closer to Satsuki and also a part of student council, but she and Sen did live across the street from them so she was bound to befriend both of them.

"What's all the commotion about? Ryuko nearly died on that croquette," June asked as she popped one into her mouth. Luckily, Mako was use to her friends' thieving ways and just made sure to bring extra.

"Nothing much, sis, just asking Ryuko when she plans on asking Satsuki out," was Sen's simply reply.

June raised an eyebrow turning to face her brother, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Ryuko was staring at Satsuki just a moment ago. Looked as if she was about to jump the girl. Good thing she's about halfway across the cafeteria otherwise I'm sure Ryuko might've. She was even drooling. "

"I was not!" Ryuko protested, a raging blush making its way to her cheeks.

June laughed before saying, "Ha, you should see her in Algebra. You'd think the value of 'X' was tattooed on Satsuki's forehead."

"Would you two shut up?!" Ryuko nearly screamed.

Ignoring the outburst, June smirked and turned to Ryuko asking, "So when do you plan on asking her out?"

"For the love of …" Ryuko sighed. "I'm not asking anyone out, besides Satsuki's way to perfect. I mean look at her, she's beautiful, smart, popular, kind, amazing, charming, beautiful, mesmerizing, caring …"

Ryuko would have gone on if June hadn't stopped her by saying, "Wow, you really are in love with her."

"What!? No … I just… I - I was just stating facts. I mean there's no way NO WAY I'm in love with my own sister. I just, you know, really admire her is all," Ryuko stuttered out, blushing to high heavens by the time she finished.

Sen and June shared a knowing look. "Ryuko, I was just joking before, but if you really do love your sister in more than just a sisterly way it's cool. I mean you guys are, technically, only stepsisters."

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't have at least a tiny crush on _the_ Satsuki Kiryuuin. Also affectionately known as the Ice Queen, or Ice Bitch depending on who you ask," June added on, hoping to relieve some of the awkwardness from the table. Awkwardness Mako seemed to be completely oblivious to, as she was simply finishing off the last of her mystery croquettes.

Ryuko lifted her head from the table. "Really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," June replied immediately, "I mean, it's not the most conventional relationship to pursue, but as they say love is love."

Sen nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

"Yup, same for me," Mako, who was unusually quiet for most of the conversation, spoke up. "Plus if you and Satsuki start dating then you guys could go on a double date with Gamagoori and me," she finished with a megawatt smile.

Ryuko was almost brought to tears by her friends' reaction. In truth Ryuko had felt this way for a while, but was afraid to admit it because of what her friends might've thought. Of course, she knew not everyone one would be as understanding, but it didn't matter. Her best friends did and at the moment that's all she needed.

And then Sen opened his mouth, reminding her that her friends could still be assholes no matter how understanding they were at times.

"So you're like a lesbian, right?" a pause, "That's kinda hot"

June watched Ryuko's head hit the table with a *_thunk*_ and although she couldn't see it she knew the younger girl was blushing.

"Sen?"

"Yeah, sis."

June smacked the back of his head before saying, "Shut the fuck up."

Mako scooted around the table so that she was sitting next to Ryuko.

"It's okay if you're a lesbian too," she said as she wrapped a comforting arm around a completely mortified Ryuko.

"Yeah, it's totally cool!" Sen cringed as he watched his sister raise her hand to smack him again before he added, "In a totally nonsexual way." "Sorry that was a very inappropriate thing for me to say before. But you know teenaged boy and all, haha… haa," he ended with a weak chuckle.

June rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity, but satisfied with the amendment to his previous comment, lowered her hand. He had a point though he was a teenaged boy, even if he didn't act it very often.

"So for real this time, when do you plan on asking her out?"

Ryuko whose blush had finally died down made a full comeback at that question.

"You're joking, right? I can't just ask her out."

"And why not?" June questioned.

Ryuko, Sen, and even Mako gave her a look in which she knew her sanity was being questioned.

"I know it may seem impossible that the question would lead to a happy ending, but you never know."

The disbelieving stares remained.

June groaned, "If you never ask then you'll always have that "what if" to live with. And what's the worst that could happen? Satsuki isn't the type to use that against you, even if she doesn't return you feelings."

"That is the worst thing that can happen. What if she doesn't return my feelings? Not only will I have completely humiliated myself I won't have any type of relationship with her," Ryuko sighed before continuing, "I get it I really do, but I don't want to take that chance. I'm fine with this."

June, Sen, and Mako all looked at the uncharacteristic face of defeat Ryuko wore.

"No, I don't think you are, Ryuko, I think you _do_ want to take that chance." Mako looked directly into Ryuko's eyes before continuing, "I see the way you look at Satsuki … and sometimes the way she looks at you. I know it might be scary, crazy even, but it most definitely is worth the chance, especially if it does work out."

Ryuko knew Mako was talking from experience. She'd had taken that chance when asking Gamagoori out, the gentle giant had been too nervous and stuck on his high horse of discipline to ask her himself. And although it was light in comparison to her own situation Ryuko decided she might as well, if only to appease Mako and June.

"Fine, I guess this is one "what if" I'll be living without," Ryuko then looked over at June, "But how exactly do you suppose I do it."

"Well, telling her face to face would be the most effective way." And after hearing the very clear "No fucking way" June quickly threw that idea out, not that she put much faith in it anyway. A couple more ideas where thrown around, some better than others, before Sen suggested making her something.

"You mean like a scarf," Ryuko asked.

"I suppose, but it is the middle of August …"

"Oh, and if you make it long enough you guys could share it while walking home!" Mako squealed.

"Except I don't know how," Ryuko deadpanned.

"No worries, 'cause I do. It's not hard at all," June quickly added.

Yeah, but –," Ryuko was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

"Just come over after school, you too, Mako. See ya," and with that June left the table leaving a slightly frazzled Ryuko, an over excited Mako and an apathetic Sen wondering what the hell they'd just gotten themselves into.

~Time Change~

Ryuko spent a total of 18 hours on the damn thing and it still look like shit.

_'__Not hard at all, my ass,_' she thought bitterly.

The long piece of cloth, as it could best be described, was white with two, not so straight, blue streaks going from one end to the other. She was just going to throw it away, but after much convincing from Mako and June she decided to give it to Satsuki anyway.

So here she was standing in front of Satsuki's bedroom door.

_'__It's now or never, Matoi,'_ Ryuko pepped herself, as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Satsuki looked up from her book to see a rather awkward looking Ryuko standing in her doorway with her hands behind her back. Any other time Satsuki would have been pleased that Ryuko finally learned to knock, instead of just barging in as if it were her own room and not Satsuki's, but the way Ryuko seemed so small, barley pass the doorframe, was a clear indication the she was nervous about whatever she'd come to do. This in itself was a sign something was wrong. Satsuki liked to think she and Ryuko were as close as real sisters and could tell each other anything, which was usually the case. If Ryuko was hesitating, then it had to be serious. All of this combined had Satsuki worried and after seeing Ryuko standing there shuffling about she made her way over to the younger girl.

_'__Geez, am I really about to do this. Nope! I'm not. I can't believe I let Mako and June talk me into this. There's no way in hell …,_' Ryuko turned to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ryuko, did you want something? You've just been stan – "

Completely caught off guard, Ryuko shoved the poorly wrapped scarf into Satsuki's hands.

"I uhh … made this for you," and after the quick explanation Ryuko turned and all, but ran to her room. The door securely closed behind her Ryuko fell onto her bed.

_'__Close enough,'_ she thought, '_June is just gonna have to deal with it.'_

Satsuki was still standing in her doorway, slightly dazed, before she realized she was holding something. She stepped back into her room and looked at the bundle Ryuko had pretty much thrown at her. Opening it up her first guess was that Ryuko had just given her a bundle of yarn.

_'__That doesn't make much sense… and she did say she made it.'_

Upon closer inspection she saw the yarn was knitted and came to the conclusion Ryuko had attempted to knit her a scarf. Satsuki was touched. Sure a third grader most likely could have done a better job, but it was the thought that counted.

Satsuki smiled to herself, "It's even my favorite colors."

She looked over the scarf one more time before placing it on her desk and making a mental note to return the favor and make Ryuko something.

* * *

A/N: Hello there,

Just in case you're wondering

11) Yes Sen and June are Senketsu and Junketsu respectively

22) Yes Sen and June are human

33) Yes June is a girl

44) Yes they are twins

Um, I can't really think of any other questions you might have that matter to the main storyline and the way characters might interact with one another. However, if you do have any questions, regardless of relevance, feel free to ask.

See ya next chapter :)

Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K


	2. On Banquets and Flowers

Chapter 2: On Banquets and Flowers

* * *

Ryuko was forced to eat breakfast alone the next morning. Satsuki had left early to tutor, her father was never home at this hour, and Ragyo was overseas on a business trip for the next couple of days.

She was kind of glad Satsuki had left earlier, after last night she wasn't sure she could face Satsuki and look her in the eye while doing it.

Luckily, Satsuki was a year above her and they only shared one class together, Honors Algebra II. It was her only honors class, excluding Chemistry. Everyone, Ryuko most of all, was surprised when she tested into the class. They all just chalked it up to her taking after her dad more than they thought.

With a quick glance at the clock Ryuko quickly finished eating and headed out of the door to start another day at Hounnoji academy.

~Time Change~

It was afterschool and Sen, Mako, and Ryuko were all in the Manshoko living room playing videogames. Mako had just finished Ryuko's character off with a rather gore-ish finishing move and as the announcer shouted "Fatality!" June stormed in.

"Alright, Ryuko spill!"

Ryuko who was a bit irritated about being beat for the third time in a row turned to June and snapped, "What are you talking about?"

"I just left the student council meeting and guess who was wearing an ugly white scarf," she prompted.

"Hey! I thought you said it was unique."

"Ryuko, you and I both have perfectly functioning eyes. It looked like something a cat threw up and I'm sorry for lying to you, but you needed a push in the right direction. Enough stalling, now spill!"

"It didn't look that bad, did it?"

The following silence was all the answer Ryuko needed.

"You guys suck," she huffed, "Besides there's nothing to 'spill' anyway."

"What do you mean? She was wearing it so you must've given it to her," June paused, "That's all you did, isn't?"

The following silence was all the answer they needed.

Sen put the controller down and turned to face Ryuko saying, "Well, you at least gave her the scarf so tell us that part."

"I threw it at her and ran."

June, who was pretty irritated with Ryuko's cowardice, burst into laughter.

"You threw it at her?" Sen asked for clarification.

"Yes. I went into her room and started freaking out in my head. Next thing I knew she was right next to me and I just threw it at her and ran to my room."

Sen gave Ryuko a look of disbelief before joining his sister in laughing hysterically on the floor. Mako, bless her heart, was at least trying to hide the fact she was laughing.

Ryuko gave a frustrated growl, "Would you two shut up! It was your stupid idea in the first place."

But that only caused the twins to laugh even harder and Mako try as she might couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing out loud herself.

Ryuko was about to throw her controller at someone's head, it didn't really matter to her who she hit, when Mrs. Mankanshoku walked in.

"Now, now, what's with all the racket?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, Mrs. Mankanshoku, we were just laughing at Ryuko's attempt at romance."

Ryuko blushed when Mrs. Mankanshoku's eyes met hers, "Oh? And exactly why is that so funny?"

Before Ryuko could stop her Mako replied, "She was suppose to give Sats-"

"*ahem*"

"her one true love – Ryuko rolled her eyes at that – a scarf she made and then ask her out. But instead she just threw it at her and ran away."

After the explanation Mako, June and Sen began another bout of laughter. Ryuko just blushed, cursing each of them in her head. Mrs. Mankanshoku gave Ryuko a sympathetic smile, which did make Ryuko feel a bit better.

"Maybe you should try asking her over lunch. You could even make it!" Mrs. Mankanshoku suggested.

June had calmed herself down enough to remark on the suggestion, "Hey, that isn't a bad idea. In fact, I'm sure this one'll work. I mean it's just lunch and it's already kinda like a date so what could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah sure it is, sis," pausing for effect Sen added, "as long as Ryuko doesn't toss her lunch box at her."

At his comment all three of them began another laughing fit.

Mrs. Mankanshoku taking pity on Ryuko offered her an escape, "I could show you how to make something special for your lunch date, if you'd like."

Regardless of if she'd like to or not, Ryuko wasn't just going to sit there and let her "friends" laugh at her for the rest of the afternoon. So she followed Mako's mom downstairs and began her first ever cooking lesson.

~Time Change~

Ryuko was prepared. Mako's mom had shown her several easy dishes to make, all of which she had packed in a large lunch box.

Ryuko had her hand on the knob to the student council room when it flew open and she found herself face to face with Nonon.

"What're you doing here?" she asked while blocking the doorway.

"None of your business, cotton candy head, now move!"

Nonon snorted at the dig at her hair color, '_How original.'_

"Sorry, but only members of student council are allowed in without a scheduled meeting."

Ryuko growled and was about two seconds away from knocking the smug grin off of her face when she heard Satsuki from inside the room.

"Nonon, let Ryuko in. She's probably here to see me."

After a few seconds, she did let Ryuko pass, but not before giving her the dirtiest glare she could.

Ryuko made her way over to Satsuki's desk before she realized what she was about to do. All of the student council members were there and if that wasn't bad enough June was giving her a "You go, girl!" look that quickly changed into a "Don't you fucking dare chicken out" look when she saw the terrified expression on Ryuko's face.

Ryuko took a deep breath and blurted out the first thing she thought of, "Wanna have lunch together?"

'_Wow that actually made sense and didn't sound weird at all. Good job, brain!'_

Satsuki was admittedly a bit shocked, ever since giving her the scarf Ryuko had been distant to say the least. Of course Ryuko was just embarrassed about the whole situation, but Satsuki didn't know that.

Satsuki smiled, "Sure, I'd love to, but can you give me a second to finish this?"

Ryuko nodded and went to wait outside, but not before she saw June wink and give her a thumbs up. A few minutes later the door opened, but instead of it being Satsuki like she expected out walked Gamagoori. Even weirder was he didn't keep walking he instead stopped and looked at the lunch Ryuko had packed. Feeling a bit self-conscious she pulled it out of his view.

"You forgot the flowers," he stated.

'_There's no way he knows unless…'_

"June," she gasped.

"No, Mako," he corrected. "And before you get all worked up she told me on accident. She felt really bad about laughing at you yesterday and while she was telling me it just slipped."

"Great, so does anyone else know?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but that shouldn't be your concern right now. You forgot the flowers."

"So what? It's just lunch."

"What do you mean 'just lunch'. You are starting the beginning stages of courtship."

Ryuko blushed at the word courtship, '_What was this the 1800s?'_

"Satsuki-sama deserve nothing but the best and as her shield …"

Gamagoori was interrupted from his all too familiar "Satsuki's shield" speech when Satsuki herself walked through the door. She glanced at a red faced Ryuko and a puff chested Gamagoori and considered questioning the odd sight, but thought better of it and instead asked Ryuko if she was ready to go.

Ryuko nodded her head, but before they could leave June came rushing out of the door.

'_This can't go well.'_

"Glad I caught you, before you left," she smiled, "Mind if I take Ryuko away for a sec'?"

Satsuki looked as if she was about to argue, but once again thought better of it. She instead turned to Ryuko and said, "I'll meet you outside by one of the benches, okay?"

"Okay," was all Ryuko could get out before she was dragged away.

~A few minutes later at an undisclosed location~

"Don't ask Satsuki out during lunch."

"What!? Why not?"

"Just trust me don't do it."

"No way! This is the perfect opportunity remember? So either tell me why I can't or I am."

Ryuko and June began the staring contest of the year; if it were an anime lightning would be crackling in the background. However, when June realized Ryuko wasn't giving in she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can't because the author's too lazy to think of any plausible way to ruin it."

"What the hell are you talking about, June?"

June groaned, "Why do I have to do this?" A/N: Hm, no particular reason really. I just needed someone to do it and you were the most convenient character to use.

"It was a rhetorical question." A/N: Well, then there was no use in you asking in the first place then, huh?

"June… what was that voice?"

"Nothing, Ryuko. *ahem* As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you can't ask Satsuki out just yet, we've got like nine more chapters to get through. And we still have characters we haven't used yet and the summary does say 'just about everyone'."

"Chapters? Summary?" Ryuko paused in her questioning, "June, are you on drugs?"

June was beyond irritated at this point. "God damn it, Ryuko! Just don't do it!"

Ryuko put her one free hand up in surrender, "Fine, I won't. I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

Ryuko left more confused than she'd ever been in her entire life, but meant it when she said she wouldn't ask Satsuki out.

A/N: Thanks.

"Whatever."

A/N: No, really I do appreciate it.

" … "

A/N: *sigh* Well, I'm gonna switch scenes now, kay?

"Wow, too lazy to think of a decent transi – "

~Scene Change~

Satsuki was sitting on the bench farthest from the door and upon seeing Ryuko waved her over.

"What took so long," she asked more out of curiosity than irritation.

"I'm not really sure… I think June might be on drugs."

Satsuki laughed. "I doubt that. June can be a bit eccentric at times though," she added as an afterthought.

"I guess," Ryuko replied not completely convinced, but decided to quit thinking about it for now and focus on her "date" with Satsuki.

Ryuko noticed that Satsuki had already started eating, which wouldn't have been too much of a problem if it was the food she'd prepared.

"Wait, Satsuki, I –uh kinda made a lunch for the both of us so …," Ryuko stopped short hoping Satsuki would realize what she meant.

And Satsuki did get what her sister meant, but instead of eating the lunch Ryuko packed she gave her a skeptical look because 1.) Ryuko had never cooked a day in her life and 2.) This was the second "gift" Ryuko had giving her within the week.

Ryuko however took Satsuki's reaction as a negative and quickly said, "Don't worry about how it taste. Mako's mom helped me and Mako even taste tested earlier so it won't make you sick or anything."

Ryuko was going to go on, but stopped because Satsuki took the closes piece of food to her and bit into it.

"It's delicious Ryuko, "she said smiling and to prove she meant it, took another bite.

Ryuko's heart soared. Smiling herself she sat down and began eating her half of the lunch.

~Time Change~

Ryuko, Sen, and Mako were walking home without Satsuki and June because of another student council related meeting that was running late. Ryuko had already told them how her "date" had gone perfectly and the topic of conversation had changed to something completely random and unrelated.

Mako and Sen were arguing about whether living clothes were a good idea or not when Ryuko yelled, "Flowers!" And took off running towards what Sen and Mako assumed was a flower shop.

"Should we follow her?"

"No, I'm sure we'd only complicate whatever it is she went to go do."

Mako nodded showing her agreement and pretty soon they were discussing what kind of clothing they'd be. For some reason Mako was pretty sure Sen would be a sailor uniform, much to his amusement.

"You know what, Mako, I think you're right. But you know what I wouldn't just be any sailor uniform. I'd be one of those naughty sailor uniforms, with suspenders and a super short skirt."

And since June wasn't there to do it herself, Mako smacked Sen across the back of his head.

~Time Change~

To say Satsuki was tired would be an understatement. The meeting had lasted way longer than expected. She walked to her desk in the student council room to grab her things and if it wasn't for the scarf Ryuko made her falling out of her bag, she wouldn't have noticed the solitary flower lying on her desk.

'_Strange," _she thought.

Walking over she noticed that it didn't have a card, but the color sort of reminded her of a single red streak found in a head of messy black hair. She quickly found a cup to place her flower until she could buy a vase, most likely tomorrow on her way to school. Smiling, Satsuki left the student council room not feeling quite as tired as when she first walked in.

* * *

A/N: Hi

First I'd like to apologize because personally I rarely like when the fourth wall is broken. My only hope is that you all found that mildly entertaining.

But since we're on the subject I'd also like to say that everything June said was true. Almost all the main characters will be making an appearance in one way or another. There are four or five who aren't, but I'm sure they won't be too greatly missed.

Second, there are about nine chapters left. This is a super rough guesstimate on my part so give or take a chapter. The plan was to have each character give an idea and have the entire chapter based on this idea. But that isn't always the case, as you can see with this chapter with both Ms. Mankanshoku's lunch idea and Gamagoori's flower idea. In the case of this chapter mash-up it was mostly because my outline sucks and about halfway through with this one I'm like "How the hell am I going to write an entire chapter on flowers?"

In any case, I will see you *points* next chapter

Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K

P.S. I really hope you guys don't get an email every time I update a chapter. If so I am sooo sorry.


	3. On Swift Breathes

Chapter 3: On Swift Breathes and the Language of Flowers

* * *

It was another day and everyone, excluding June who instead was sitting at the student council table with Satsuki, was sitting at the usual table for lunch.

"Hey, Ryuko, why'd you go running off to a flower shop yesterday?"

"Yeah, you missed the season premiere of _Legend of Korra_." Mako added.

"I went and got Satsuki a flower."

Mako gasped, "So you finally asked her out?"

"Well, no."

Sen patted her on the back, "Don't worry too much. It's a step in the right direct." Smirking he continued, "Unless you threw the flower at her too."

Mako only slightly managed to muffle her giggle. While Sen full out laughed, but nowhere near as much as the day before.

"You aren't ever going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," was his quick reply, "At least not before you and Satsuki become an item."

Ryuko sighed in defeat, "No, I didn't. I just left it on her desk in the student council room. She might have seen it, but she didn't mention anything when she came home."

"Ah ha! So you're Satsuki's secret admirer, huh, Matoi?"

Ryuko turned around in horror to see none other than Sangeyama standing behind her looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Shit," she said under her breath. "What do you want Sangeyama?"

"You certainly have your sister's charming personality."

Ryuko wasn't entirely sure if that was an insult or not seeing as she, and many others, would agree that Satsuki was quite charming. However, before she could reply Sen beat her to it.

"What do you want Sangeyama?" he repeated.

"Geez, you guys just radiate kindness, don't you?"

His only response being hard-eyed glares sent his way.

"Fine," he huffed, "I just thought I'd try and make some new friends,' he finished off with a smiling that was probably meant to be friendly.

"Eavesdropping isn't the best way to start up a new friendship," Sen dryly remarked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to have impeccable timing."

Ryuko had had enough of listening to this asshole, Mako and Sen no doubt felt the same way. It's not that they didn't like Sangeyama, they didn't really know the guy well enough to, but from what they did know he wasn't someone they wanted snooping around their lunch table. He wasn't a bad guy so to speak, but he was known for playing jokes, jokes that he sometimes took a tad too far.

"Why'd you really come over here Sangeyama?" Ryuko asked once again, though with quite a bit more irritation.

"Well, that's not really important anymore, now is it?" He replied as he slid into the seat next to Mako, but facing Ryuko.

"I've answered all of your questions" –"No, you haven't! – "Why not answering my one?"

"And what question would that be," Sen asked only becoming more annoyed as their conversation progressed.

Turning to Ryuko he said, "So you're the one that left the flower on Satsuki's desk."

It was more a statement than a question, as if he only wanted clarification for what he already knew to be true. The blush that stained Ryuko's cheeks seemed to be the clarification he wanted because he continued on, "That was a bit bold of you picking a Camellia of all flowers, but I suppose if that's really how you feel…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the language of flowers a Camellia means a strong desire or passion, or translated in this day and age 'I'd very much like to fuck you'."

An awkward silence commenced between those at the table until it was broken by Sen's explosion of laughter. Sen almost fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Wha!? I- I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it looked pretty." She paused before adding, "Damn it, Gamagoori!"

Mako whose innocence was still recovering from Sangeyama's rather crude interpretation turned to Ryuko, "What's Gamagoori have to do with you and the flower?"

"He's the dumbass who suggested it in the first place," Ryuko huffed out.

Mako fidgeted before asking, "You don't think he's thinking about giving that flower to me, do you?"

Sen's laughter ceased immediately, "He better not be 'cause if he is…"

"Slow down, Romeo, he suggested _a _flower. Not that specific one," Ryuko quickly clarified.

"So why'd you pick that one… unless you really do feel that way," Mako was now the one blushing.

"What!? No, I don't." Sen gave her a look which best interpreted meant "Don't even begin to tell that lie". "Well, I do… But it's not what I meant! Besides how the hell do you even know that?"

Sangeyama sighed, "Well, the president of the gardening club came in to complain about students smoking in the garden again and it being bad for the ozone levels or something like that… when he saw the flower on Satsuki's desk."

"Oh my god, that means…"

"Satsuki knows," Sen finished.

Ryuko eyes went wide and she began hyperventilating.

'_Omygawd omygawd omygawd …'_

"She's going into shock!" Mako screamed catching the attention of the entire lunch room, all except Satsuki. She didn't even blink in acknowledgement to the shrill shriek at the other end of the room.

"Hey, didn't that sound a lot like Mako?" June asked no one in particular, more or so thinking out loud.

June's question however did cause Satsuki to look up and further investigate. Looking over she saw that the scream had come from Mako, which meant the "she" …

"Ryuko!" Satsuki rushed to the other side of the cafeteria, evading onlookers and clearing tables with rather impressive jumps and vaults.

After pushing her way through the thick of the crowd, Satsuki then took in the sight of her little sister. She was having a bit of trouble breathing, but she wasn't going into shock as Mako had so dramatically screamed, at least not yet. If Ryuko didn't calm down she might.

Frowning at the thought, Satsuki gently grabbed Ryuko by her cheeks, "Ryuko, look at me. You need to calm down."

Ryuko tried, but if anything her already rapidly beating heart started beating faster at the tender way Satsuki had her hands on her cheeks.

Seeing that her words weren't helping, Satsuki then wrapped Ryuko firmly in her arms instead. While rubbing Ryuko's head soothingly she continued on, "Ryuko, you really need to calm down. Come on, deep breaths. In… Now, out… "

This time Ryuko's heart did slow down almost as if it realized she might actually go into shock, if it didn't. Slowly, Satsuki felt Ryuko's breathing settle out. She held on a few more seconds, still running her hand through Ryuko's hair, before letting go.

To say Ryuko was embarrassed would have been like saying the sun was warm. It wasn't just warm it was sizzling; a blistering blazin' ball of heat that literally blew a piece of itself up every ten seconds, it was so hot.

Satsuki might not be the best when it comes to other's emotions, but that certainly wasn't true when it came to Ryuko's. Taking Notice of the raging blush on her sister's face Satsuki addressed the cafeteria, "I believe there are only two more minutes until the bell rings. I suggest you all make the most of it and return to eating your lunches." And since anything Satsuki said was basically law, all heads turned back to their table and the normal cacophony of the cafeteria began again.

Satsuki turned back to Ryuko, placing her hand on her shoulder and asked, "You okay now?"

Ryuko only nodded.

"What got you so worked up anyway?"

Ryuko almost started hyperventilating again.

However, the bell signaling the end of lunch saved the day.

"Uh, sorry gotta go! Can't be late for class," and with that Ryuko made a bee line for the door.

'_She's never cared about being late for class before,' _Satsuki thought, '_Well, I suppose it really doesn't matter, whatever it was that cased that reaction, as long as she's okay.'_

Satsuki then made her way to the exit followed by a still worried and blushing Mako, a sniggering Sen, and Sangeyama who found himself quite entertained by the whole fiasco.

~Time Change~

It was the end of the day and Ryuko was waiting for everyone, including Satsuki and June, so they could walk home together.

"Hey, Ryuko."

"Hey, asshole."

Sangeyama laughed, "That's not very nice."

Ryuko glared at him.

"Fine, fine," he put his hands up to show he meant no harm, not that she believed that.

"Look, I came thinking I might be able to help."

"Help with what? 'Cause if the lunch room was anything to go by I don't want your help."

"Aww, come on. If nothing else you've got to admit it was sorta cute."

Ryuko looked up at him in disbelief.

"Satsuki swooping in to save you like a knight in shining armor," he clarified.

Ryuko didn't say anything, choosing instead to just ignore Sangeyama.

'_Maybe he'll go away if I ignore him.'_

However, he did no such thing.

"Speaking of knights in shining armor, don't you think you're going about this the wrong way?"

'_Ignore him and he'll go away.'_

"I mean sure flowers are sweet, the lunch you packed the other day was pretty impressive…"

'_How does he even know that?!'_

"Even that shitty scarf you made her…"

"I worked hard on that 'shitty' scarf! And it's unique, you asshole!"

"Whatever. See the thing is that's nice and all, but it's not enough."

Ryuko sighed in frustration, '_Why won't he just leave?'_

"You need to be more direct in declarations of love."

"Would you get to the fucking point so you can leave already?"

Sangeyama had the nerve to look offended, but did indeed "get to the fucking point".

"You need to be her knight in shining armor, sweep her off her feet, be charming, make her feel like a princess, be the everything she deserves, and most importantly protect her innocence."

Ryuko nearly choked on her own spit at the last one, but before she could respond Satsuki approached followed by the others.

"Hi, Sangeyama," she said tilting her head, silently asking what he was doing with her younger sister.

"Hey, Satsuki, just having a nice chat with Ryuko."

Satsuki then turned her attention to Ryuko, "Is that so?"

Ryuko cleared her throat before answering, "Um, yeah. Just a nice chat."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer Satsuki took Ryuko's hand and began their walk home. Mako and June followed behind them talking noisily. Sen, however, stopped to glare at him, a silent threat being made by the gesture. Sangeyama only gave a Cheshire grin in response before turning on his heels, the tail of his uniform swishing behind him, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Oh, hi! Funny meeting you here. :)

This was fun to write and just so you know I will never stop mentioning the shitty scarf. It may or may not have later significance, but it doesn't matter either way because it will be mentioned.

Oh, and can I tell you trying to find a flower that would actually work was a pain in the butt. Either the meaning was perfect, but it wasn't red or vice versa. I had to settle for the Camellia and it's actually the pink one that means "strong desire" and the red one that means "passion", but for our purposes here we're gonna pretend that the red one means both.

In the meantime Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K


	4. On Ill Tempered Knights and Kisses

Chapter 4: On Ill Tempered Knights and Kisses

* * *

"He actually said that!"

"Yup, sure did. What I don't get is why."

Everyone, except Satsuki who was downstairs preparing dinner, was in Ryuko's room.

June was silent for a minute before replying, "Maybe he meant all the Satsuki fanboys." And then as an afterthought added, "And a couple of fangirls."

Ryuko groaned, of course Satsuki would have other people trying to win her affections. But damn, if she already didn't have enough to fight against, not to mention the clear disadvantage of being her stepsister (or advantage depending on how you looked at it).

"So what, I'm suppose to ride in on a horse and challenge every single guy that glances at her until I've defeated them all?"

"Well, maybe not to that extent, but he does have a point."

At the disbelieving stares she continued, "Think about it. Satsuki probably thinks all your gifts are out of love, but a sisterly love. Now if one of her random admirers were to do the same thing she'd probably think they were flirting."

"I get what you're saying, sis, but how do we fix that. I mean we picked subtlety for a reason."

June stared at the black carpet, sighing she admitted, "Honestly, I've got no clue."

Everyone seemed to feel the weight of that statement, the reality of it. Mako was the first to speak. Giving a rather forced smile she said, "No worries, guys." Then looking over at Ryuko she said, "We'll think of something."

Clearing his throat Sen said, "Yeah, we'll get ya into Satsuki's pants one way or another."

June already knowing what her brother was going to say, almost as if she had read Sen's mind through some type of twin telepathy, wasted no time in smacking her brother upside the head.

"Hey! I was only trying to lighten the mood!" he snapped, that one actually hurt a bit.

"Well, do it in a less vulgar manner," she snapped back. And thus the two began arguing about June's lack of self-control and Sen's lack of a mind-to-mouth filter.

Ryuko chuckled at her friends knowing they were only doing it to make her feel better. However, as the argument progressed she wasn't so sure. But, before a full on battle royale broke out in her room a knock at the door distracted the two Ketsu twins. Poking her head in, Satsuki announced that dinner was ready and asked if anyone was staying.

"You all are welcome to stay. I'll just have to set out a few more plates."

"No, that's okay. Sen and I actually should have left like thirty minutes ago, but maybe next time."

"Yeah, I should probably get going too," Mako said as she got up from her spot on Ryuko's bed. "And I didn't call my mom either she must be worried," Mako muttered as she grabbed her books.

Ryuko and Satsuki walked their friends to the door before sitting down for dinner. They mostly ate in silence, Ryuko's mind still mulling over everything that had happened within the last week. It wasn't until they were doing the dishes later that night that Satsuki decided to question her sister's abnormal behavior.

"Ryuko?"

She turned head away from the bowl she was washing to look at her sister.

"That 'chat' you had with Sangeyama, did it have anything to do with what happened earlier at lunch today?"

Ryuko didn't know where this conversation was heading, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it. Not entirely sure how to answer she finished washing the bowl before rinsing it and handing it to Satsuki to dry.

"No… yes well, kinda. Not really though. Maybe?"

Satsuki sighed, Ryuko had been acting rather strangely and she was worried. She was acting almost as if she was hiding something …

Satsuki placed the bowl in its proper shelf before turning to look at the girl beside her. "Ryuko, you've been acting strange the past couple of days. Hanging out with June, Sen, and Mako more… At first I thought I'd done something to upset you."

Ryuko made to stop Satsuki and tell her how wrong she was, but Satsuki held her hand up signaling for her to let her finish first. "But then you made us lunch and I thought 'I'm just overreacting, she probably just wanted to spend more time with her friends'." She paused as Ryuko gave her another dish to dry, "But now I'm not so sure again. You've been so hesitant with me recently…

The night Ryuko gave Satsuki the scarf popped in her head and then at lunch today when she basically blew Satsuki's question off and ran away… again.

Ryuko groaned internally. She couldn't say it wasn't about Satsuki because it was _all _about Satsuki, just not the way the older girl thought. But the way Satsuki sounded, genuinely hurt, by Ryuko's actions was killing her. She had to think of something to console the older girl.

"… and if I did do something, Ryuko, just tell me. If you're angry about me staying late because of student council I –"

"No, Satsuki, I'm not mad at you," Ryuko looked up, "I've just had a lot more stress lately."

'_Not a complete lie._'

"I wasn't getting the homework and the test is coming up so I stayed at June and

Sen's house for help that's all. You haven't done anything, I promise."

'_Also not a complete lie._'

Satsuki looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Okay." She dried another dish before adding, "You could always ask me for help too. I'd be more than happy too."

Ryuko nodded her head, not sure if Satsuki saw, not really caring if she did. Ryuko felt guilty for making her sister feel like that, even if it was unintentional. She was going to have to do something. Whether that be asking her out, or simply accepting their relationship as it was now and leaving it at that.

~Time Change~

Ryuko had walked into Honnouji Academy in a bad mood. It was hours later and she was still in a bad mood. She hadn't got much sleep the night before, for obvious reasons, and because of this had slept in so she'd missed breakfast too. She was on her way to meet everyone, excluding Satsuki because of yet another meeting, at the exit so they could walk home together. Walking pass an empty classroom, she overheard a group of boys, probably waiting for detention to start, talking about some "bitch with a great ass" and how they'd "totally hit that".

Disgusted, Ryuko was going to keep walking when she heard one of them ask,

"You think she'd be into letting me use her 'back door', if you catch my drift."

"Naw, no way, man. Satsuki's too much of a prudish ice bitch. She's probably into that BDSM shit. And there's no way I'm letting some chick tie me up and have her way with me, though I will admit I wouldn't mind dominating her."

All of his buddies started laughing at his lame as fuck attempt at humor. That is until they saw Ryuko storming over like an enraged bull, who was seeing nothing but the color red.

Needless to say, she thoroughly kicked every single one of their asses. And it also goes without saying that, she found herself spending some time in the principal's office to "cool down".

Once they let her leave, luckily with only a detention, she made her way outside. They hadn't been walking for two minutes before Sen bluntly asked, "What happened to your face?"

Still pretty pissed off, Ryuko snapped at him, "What the fuck happened to your face?"

Now absolutely nothing about Sen's face had changed over the course of the school day, but he still felt the bite of Ryuko's retort. He, along with everyone else, was taken aback by Ryuko's outburst.

The rest of the walk home was done so in silence.

~Time Change~

Satsuki came home to see Ryuko curled up on the coach. Nothing too unusual, but upon closer inspection she could see that not only had Ryuko been in a fight, but had also been crying. She wondered what could have possibly made Ryuko cry, but her top priority at the moment was making sure Ryuko was okay physically first. She gently shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Ryuko, get up. You're bleeding on the coach."

Ryuko only groaned in response.

"Ryuko, seriously Mom will kill you if you stain her couch."

Ryuko wasn't sure if Satsuki was joking or not, but with Ragyo you never knew. However, not willing to take that chance she lifted her arm out, as if asking for a hug.

"Carry me?"

Satsuki laughed and then huffed in irritation when she realized the girl was serious, but did as asked. Carrying Ryuko bridle style up the stairs, she made her way into the bathroom. Then sitting Ryuko on the sink, she went to work placing the necessary ointments and band-aids on Ryuko's face and hands.

"Obviously you've been fighting, care to tell me why?"

Ryuko turned her head in embarrassment, but a gentle hand pushed it back so she was once again looking at its owner.

"I was defending your honor."

The puzzled look on Satsuki's face was almost enough make Ryuko laugh.

"Some guys were uh… talking about you sexually and I thought it was really disrespectful so… I kicked their asses."

Satsuki could do nothing, but laugh in response to Ryuko's reasoning.

"I was protecting your innocence, being a knight in shining armor," she defended.

Satsuki gave Ryuko another puzzled look before smiling and placing a Band-Aid on her forehead. Once Satsuki was done bandaging her up, Ryuko made to hop off the sink, but before she could Satsuki pushed her back.

"Thank you," she said and kissed Ryuko on the cheek before adding, "my short tempered knight in shining armor."

Ryuko sat atop the sink grinning like an idiot, "Anytime, m'lady."

Satsuki chuckled at Ryuko's antics and leaned forward to kiss her other cheek.

Ryuko glanced up at Satsuki. She was more than a little confused, but certainly wasn't going to complain or stop the other girl's random acts of affection.

"That one was for the flower."

Ryuko sat stunned. "How'd you know it was me?"

'_Oh my God!_'

"It's not what you think! I swear I didn't know what the flower meant. I didn't

even know flowers had their own language!"

Satsuki laughed for the third, or was it the fourth time, she always loss track when she was with Ryuko.

"Relax. Besides I figured as much. You probably just walked in and picked the first one that caught your eye, right?"

Ryuko nodded, that's exactly what she'd done.

Satsuki gave another small chuckle, then placing a third and final kiss on Ryuko's nose she said, "Just make sure to give a little more of an inquiry when it comes to my birthday gift."

'_Crap! I completely forgot about her birthday._' Which happened to be in a couple of days.

She should have remembered though, Ragyo had called earlier in the week saying she'd be back in time for the "day her baby was becoming a woman".

Satsuki turned walking away and just as she was out the door turned and winked, "Or else I might actually think you're coming on to me, Matoi Ryuko."

With that said Satsuki turned and walked down the hall, sashaying the whole way and Ryuko couldn't find it in her to look away. She might not have like what that guy and his friends had to say, but she could most definitely agree.

'_A great ass, indeed.'_

* * *

A/N:*Nods head in acknowledgement*

Mm, there's not much else I have to say, shocking isn't it? So instead I'll give you the title to the next chapter because I've got to fill this space with something, right?

Chapter 5: On Surprises and Ferocious Battle Cries

Vague, I know, but trust you'll love me after you read it. ;)

Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K


	5. On Surprises and Ferocious Battle Cries

Chapter 5: On Surprises and Ferocious Battle Cries

It was lunch time once again, but instead of at her usual lunch table Ryuko found herself sitting at a computer trying to finish a paper that was due next class.

"Damn it, Mako, making me stay up all night playing videogames."

Of course said videogames hadn't caused Mako any problems while writing her paper, but then again she'd had hers done for the past three days.

"Hello there, Ryuko." Sliding into the seat next to her was none other than Sangeyama, behind him stood Inumata, Gamagoori, and Nonon.

Figuring this was as good as the paper was going to get especially, with her current company Ryuko hit print and walked off to get her paper.

"Now, now, no need to be so antisocial," Sangeyama said as he followed Ryuko to the printer.

"Go away. Don't you have anything better to do?" Ryuko had made it to the cafeteria's doors and was hoping he'd leave her alone now.

No such luck for our dear Ryuko though.

"Actually, no we don't," it was Inumata that said this, "plus we're all quite curious about this infatuation you have with Satsuki."

Ryuko groaned. There was no point in asking how they all knew, she just hoped to every god, deity, and higher being that Satsuki didn't.

"Don't worry we haven't said anything to Satsuki."

Well at least she had that comfort. She'd finally made it to their table and sat down hoping they'd leave now, but again no such luck.

"Not that your company isn't welcomed," Sen then pointedly looked at Sangeyama, "but why are you all sitting over here?"

"Well, as we stated earlier to Ryuko, we don't really have anything better to do and her crush on Satsuki is mildly intriguing."

"Would you stop saying that so loud!? In case you hadn't noticed I was trying to keep it a secret," she hissed.

"Oh hush, licorice whip, nobody is even close enough to hear us, even if they wanted to," Nonon remarked.

Ryuko consciously twirled her red streak at the insult, "It doesn't matter! I'm not talking to you guys about it so go away!"

"But we come offering assistance."

"I don't want your fucking assistance."

"I assure you mine is 10x better than Sangeyama's… 10.453 to be exact."

Ryuko was about to flip the table over and start breathing flames, but before she could Sen gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maybe we should at least hear them out."

Ryuko threw Sen an infuriated and disbelieving glare before he continued, "I mean it won't hurt and neither Mako or I have any more ideas."

Ryuko glanced over to Mako for her opinion, but she was too busy feeding Gamagoori mystery croquettes from her seat in his lap. Sighing in defeat she sat back down, "Fine. Let's hear this 'oh, so brilliant idea'."

"Great," pulling his laptop from seemingly thin air Inumata pulled up all the data he had on the situation thus far.

"So you already tried making her a gift, a shitty blue and white scarf, correct?"

Ryuko decided to let the insult to her knitting skills go this time and simply responded, "Yes."

"You made her lunch," he paused glancing at his Computer screen, "According to this that should've worked perfectly. What happened?"

Ryuko wasn't sure how close June was to the other members of student council, but she was sure she didn't want them thinking she was crazy. But what else could she say?

"Um, June said I shouldn't. She said something about a lazy author, a summary, and some other stuff."

Inumata looked up at Ryuko in confusion, but then seemed to piece some things together and simply gave a noise of acknowledgement.

"And you gave her a flower, one red Camellia, to be precise."

"Yup, correct again." Ryuko chose not to question how all of this seemed to be common knowledge among her peers.

"It would also seem the meaning didn't quite match up with your thoughts, though."

Ryuko blushed while the others sniggered at her expense, "Yeah."

Inumata typed a few more things into his Computer, after a few moments it seemed to finish whatever task he set it out to do because he closed it shut and said, "Well, what I suggest is writing her some type of love letter."

Ryuko face palmed.

'Why the hell wasn't the first thing we tried.'

"Man, I'm stupid."

"Got that right," Nonon quickly agreed.

"Oh, shut up flamingo feathers."

"Make me, tampon string."

The boys all internally groaned at that particular mental images and decided to change the subject quick.

"A poem might be the best way to go about it."

Ryuko choosing to stop her death glare at Nonon, turned to look at Inumata.

"I don't think that'll work. Satsuki's not into that sappy stuff."

"Hmm, maybe just write a quick note telling her to meet you somewhere instead. You could then ask her out while you're alone with her. Satsuki has always admired courage if nothing else."

Ryuko wasn't too much a fan of asking her out face to face but he did have a point.

"Fine, let's write this letter."

~Time Change~

Ryuko was waiting in the school's indoor garden, freaking out would probably be a better verb to use, though.

'I've really gotta stop letting them do this to me.'

She shouldn't be waiting too much longer. Satsuki was never one to be late. It was 3:12 and the note written on a red index card said to meet her at 3:15. Ryuko spent these three minute rehearsing what she planned on saying to Satsuki when she came.

'No. That sounds stupid… Ugh, that sounds even worse… Why am I doing this to myself?'

Ryuko stopped her inner monologue when she heard the door creak open and close again with a slam.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…'

Ryuko could hear the clack of her heels as she made her way closer.

'You can do this!' Ryuko hit herself in the chest, much like an ape would do. 'Yeah! I can definitely do this!'

This was it. Ryuko could clearly make out the white of the Honouji uniform through the flowers, hear the high-pitch giggles –

'What-'

and finally see the long blonde tresses fluttering around the corner.

'…the hell?'

"Hey, baby-cakes!"

'What. The. Hell.' It was impossible. What was she doing here? Where was Satsuki?

"N-nui!?"

"Mmhm, I got your letter!" she sing-songed.

"What letter?"

"This one, my wittle honey bunny," she said while waving around a piece of red paper.

Ryuko snatched said piece of paper out of Nui's hand. Written in her messy scrawl was the short message she'd written for Satsuki, not Nui. So why the hell was she here?

"How'd you get this?"

"It fell out of my locker where you put it, of course."

Ryuko groaned, actually Mako had put it there. Ryuko realized that she'd forgotten to delete "This class is STUPID and you suck hard boiled eggs Mr. Mikisugru" off of her paper and while she printed off a new copy, Mako was to slip the note into Satsuki's locker. Though it seems Mako had forgotten the locker number Ryuko had told her in place of Nui's.

'Ugh, How am I going to do this?'

"Um, Nui I'm not sure how to tell you this-"

"Oh, there's no need to my sweet bunny-kins. I already know," Nui interrupted as she walked closer to Ryuko.

"You do?" Ryuko was finding it hard to believe that Nui had suddenly come to the conclusion that the note wasn't for her and that Ryuko didn't like her that way, or period.

"Mmhm, There's no need to say it…"

Nui was now leaning up against Ryuko intimately, Ryuko just stood there rigidly too shocked to push her away. She began tracing the outline of Ryuko's jaw with her fingertip.

And then leaning even closer she whispered right into Ryuko's ear, "because I love you too, stud muffin."

Ryuko blanched, "What? No, I meant that there was a mistake."

Nui pulled back just far enough so that Ryuko could see the angry and hostile scowl on her face, "What do you mean 'mistake'?"

Nui had ceased tracing Ryuko's jaw and instead her hand lay threateningly on her neck. Ryuko took hold of Nui's hands before gently pushing her away. Even with about two feet between them Ryuko still felt the chilling threat that was Nui Harime.

"Uh, you see Nui that note wasn't meant for you."

Nui growled, "What do you mean the note wasn't for me?"

Ryuko took a step backwards, which did absolutely nothing since Nui took two large steps forward.

"It was put in the wrong locker. It wasn't suppose to be in yours."

Ryuko found herself pinned against a wall as Nui closed any and all space between them.

"Well then, do tell which locker was it meant to go in?"

'This bitch is nuts.'

Of all the lockers Mako could have mistaken for Satsuki's she picked the craziest bitch in the entire school to do it with. Ryuko really wasn't finding her current position very comfortable and so attempted to push Nui away. In response she was shoved roughly back against the wall and she then felt the alarming cold of metal against her throat.

'Aw hell, naw. This bitch has her loss her fucking mind.'

"Care to tell me the who unlucky fucker is, Ryukooo," the way Nui said her name sent a chill down her back, " 'cause once I get a hold of them…" Ryuko found herself a lot more intimidated than she like to be by the girl who was at least two inches shorter than her.

Still Ryuko remained silent, even though the crazed look in Nui's eyes was anything, but comforting.

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to mark you then. To show you, and anyone else, you're mine… all mine," the predatory grin on Nui face was enough to send yet another shivering chill down her spine.

"Ryuko?" a soft and familiar voice called out, "Sen said you were looking for me."

'Thank god. '

Nui turned to see who dared to interrupt her with her Ryuky Wooky and glared at the startled Satsuki.

"Oh! Ryuko…" Satsuki stopped in her approach towards the two younger girls. "Uh, e-excuse me. I apologize for intruding." And with that Satsuki turned and headed out of the garden.

'Did Satsuki just stutter? Wait, Nooo! Why is she leaving?!'

Ryuko then took notice of her position with Nui. She had her hands on Nui's waist (She'd put them there in an attempt to push her away) and Nui's where pressed against her chest and neck, not to mention the zero space between them. To the unknowing passer-by it probably looked like the where in the middle of making out.

"Damn, it! Satsuki!" and with a sudden burst of strength she didn't know she had she pushed Nui away and ran after Satsuki. Unfortunately, when Ryuko made it out the garden doors Satsuki was nowhere to be found.

~Time Change~

Ryuko had looked everywhere for Satsuki… except for the one place she was most likely to be. And so once again she found herself outside of Satsuki's door not quite willing herself to knock. Fortunately, she didn't have to because the door swung open and in the doorway stood Satsuki.

"Ryuko, you've been standing there for at least ten minutes."

"How'd you know that?" Ryuko asked a bit embarrassed.

"The light from the hallway wasn't coming in, but that's beside the point." Stepping aside she asked, "Are you coming in?"

Ryuko nodded and together they made their way to Satsuki's bed.

"Um, I wanted to talk about what you saw in the garden. It wasn't –"

"Ryuko, it doesn't matter to me who you choose to date, though I can't say I particularly agree with your current choice in partners, but if they make you happy that's all that matters."

Ryuko looked away. "And what if it's you that makes me happy?" Ryuko whispered.

"Ryuko you were mumbling, what did you say?"

"Nothing, Satsuki. But that's what I mean. Nui and I aren't dating."

"But you two were… you seemed to be in quite the intimate position earlier." Satsuki blushed.

'Aww, she's adorable… Focus, Matoi!'

Ryuko shook her head, "No way, if anything she was about to kill me."

"What!" Satsuki stood in her outrage.

"Hold on there, cowboy. I mean, yeah she had a knife to my throat-"

"SHE WHAT!"

"Well, it felt like a knife, but I couldn't actually see it."

Satsuki seemed to deflate as she fell back to the bed, "Oh my god and I just walked away… Ryuko, I'm so sorry."

Although Ryuko could no longer see Satsuki's face, she could hear the unshed tears of regret in her voice. Ryuko never one for seeing others cry, especially because of her, wrapped an arm around the older girl.

"I don't think she was actually going to do anything. She was probably just trying to scare me."

"But that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Would you just stop?" Ryuko said with a touch of annoyance. She wasn't about to put up with anyone, especially Satsuki Kiryuuin's, pity party. "I'm fine and if anything you walking in at just that moment is what distracted her enough for me to get away."

Satsuki was shocked at Ryuko's sudden change in attitude, but the younger girl was right there was no reason to cry over spilled milk.

"What took you so long getting home then?"

"Oh, I went looking for you, but I guess if I'd thought about it I should have checked here first." Ryuko said while scratching the back of her head.

Satsuki nodded.

"You know I still think we should report Nui. What if she decides to attack someone else?"

"Mm, I don't if she will. She's actually tolerable, annoying, but tolerable when she isn't pissed off and trying to kill you."

Ryuko was probably right, Nui wasn't that bad, but she shouldn't have weapons on the school grounds. And if only to quell the rising guilt, Satsuki promised herself she was going to do something, whether it be through the school or her personally.

But not right now. Right now Satsuki hugged her sister tight and nuzzling her neck said, "When did my baby sister get to become so wise?"

Ryuko flinched at the words "baby sister", but sarcastically remarked, "About the same time my big sister became a sniveling weeny."

Satsuki stopped her nuzzling, but didn't remove her head from Ryuko's shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Ryuko smirked, "You heard me, Kiryuuin. Just wait 'til Honounji Academy hears about it prestigious president was crying like a little baby."

"I'll have you know I was not crying and my sudden outburst of emotion was because of my concern for you."

"Excuses, excuses… Besides I think it's about time you get knocked down a couple of pegs." Now Satsuki certainly wasn't conceited about her position or of the "fame" caused by it. However, for teasing purposes Ryuko chose to ignore this valiant trait of her sister.

"Oh, so you wish to take my place as president, do you, Matoi?"

Ryuko grinned at the fact that her sister was playing along, that and Satsuki still had her arms loosely wrapped around her neck.

"Ah, so you've finally figured out my master plan. Too bad you're too late. Sen and Mako are uploading the footage to the school website as we speak."

At this Satsuki did pull away from Ryuko, raising an eyebrow she asked, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and they'll only cancel it if I give the signal," then pulling out her cell phone she tapped the zero key, "this right here."

"I guess I'm at your mercy… what are your demands?"

"Well, first no school on Mondays …and free chocolate pudding every day for lunch!"

Satsuki almost laughed and broke character. She managed to hold it in, but a small grin still made its way to her face.

"As reasonable as those may be… I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Satsuki then gave a smirk that sent a different kind of shiver down Ryuko's spine and jumped on her, consequently pinning her to the bed.

"Hm, it seems you're the one who's been knocked down a few pegs and it also seems like you'll be staying at the bottom of the social hierarchy."

Ryuko stared at Satsuki, dumbfounded for the moment.

'I could most definitely learn to love the bottom, if it means Satsuki on top…'

"I'll just be taking that," and Satsuki reached out for her cellphone. But then Ryuko remembered the little game they were playing and snapped out of it.

"No way, Kiryuuin! Chocolate pudding for EVERYONE!"

And thus the tussle atop the bed began.

"MATOI RYUKOOO!"

"SATSUKI KIRYUUINN!"

"RYUKOOO!"

"SATSUKIII!"

The two girls were too distracted with each other to notice the door abruptly swinging open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Satsuki and Ryuko froze at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Uhh… nothing?"

Ragyo hadn't told her daughter, or Isshin for that matter, that she'd be home today, hoping to surprise them. But it would seem she was the one that got the surprise. She then looked at the current position of her daughters. Ryuko sat on top of Satsuki pinning her down with one hand, the other was holding a cellphone waving it above her head. Satsuki had one hand gripping the front of Ryuko's shirt trying to pull her down, the other, probably, reaching for the cellphone just out of reach.

Greatly amused at the sight of her two children Ragyo quipped, "You know Satsuki I always figured you'd be a top, seems I was mistaken."

"Mother!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," smirking she added, "…it seems Ryuko's done a good enough job of that."

"Mom!" it was Ryuko who yelled out in embarrassment that time.

"Now you girls don't mind me. I'll just be downstairs preparing dinner. We'll be having spaghetti tonight. Oh, but do try to keep the volume down."

Satsuki and Ryuko remained silent much too mortified at their mother's, quite inappropriate, jokes to do anything else.

Ragyo also felt bad for teasing her daughters, but their faces at that moment were priceless. Ryuko was as red as a tomato, her eyes just as wide and looked like she might faint at any moment. Satsuki herself was blushing up a storm, which was a rare thing indeed, and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. However, what amused Ragyo the most was that they had yet to untangle themselves from one another.

Ragyo then set out on her self-appointed duty. Satsuki and Ryuko were left with nothing but an awkward silence as Ragyo's laughter grew fainter as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

Hi there,

Incredibly sorry for how long this chapter took. The next chapter will not take an entire month to finish (hopefully).

Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K


	6. On Eye Blazin' and the Effects of Music

Chapter 6: On Eye Blazin' and the Effects of Music

"_Mom! Ryuko keeps following me around." And low and behold a year old Ryuko came tottering into the room right after Satsuki._

"_Oh, now dear, she just admires you. She wants to be like you."_

_Satsuki huffed, "But I'm me and she's her. She should be more like her."_

_Turning to glare, the best she could anyway, she added, "…and stop following me around."_

_Ragyo smiled sadly at her oldest daughter. She was mature beyond her years, but was a bit pessimistic at times. Ragyo blamed her ex-husband. Since she was working her way up in the fashion industry she couldn't spend as much time at home as she wanted, thus leaving Satsuki with her father._

_Ragyo did regret that. Satsuki's father wasn't the most compassionate or loving person, to her or their daughter, and often left the child to her own devices. Which is probably why she was having so much trouble adjusting to Ryuko, she was used to being alone._

"_True, but she needs someone to look up to and as her older sister that's your job now."_

"_But mom!"_

"_No, buts. Ryuko may only be your step-sister, but treat her as if she were your real sister. Protect her and make sure she's always happy. Promise me."_

_Little Satsuki bit her lip in thought, something she wouldn't grow out of no matter how much Ragyo chastised her for it. "Fine, I promise. I'll protect her and make sure she's happy."_

"_No matter what?"_

"_No matter what."_

_And to show that Ryuko also agreed she giggled and walked the last couple of steps falling into Satsuki, in what she probably meant as a hug._

_Satsuki not too much bigger than the tot, fell over with the added weight. She wiggled under Ryuko trying to break free. _

"_Eww, she's drooling on me!"_

_Ragyo only laughed as she watched her oldest try and push her baby sister off in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Ryuko on the other hand, seemed to be trying to keep that from happening, only tightening her grip on the older girl's neck._

_Satsuki panted in exhaustion, having tired herself out in the vain attempt of prying the tot off. She lay on the floor and begrudgingly let Ryuko drool on her. Then when it seemed as if this would be her fate until her mother stopped laughing and got the demon off her, a light bulb went off and Satsuki began tickling Ryuko._

_Ryuko gave a shriek of surprise, but quickly started giggling in delight at Satsuki's continued onslaught._

"_Ha ha! I've got you now you!"_

_Ryuko only continued to squirm, her giggles mixing with Satsuki's._

"_What's going on in here?" Isshin asked jokingly, popping his head into the room._

_Ragyo looked up at the love of her life, her lips unconsciously forming into a smile. Weirdly enough, they'd met through work. The company Isshin was working for had created a new type of cloth supposedly superior to all others. Ragyo had been assigned to check this new cloth and see if it could be used for their new sports line, but due to certain health risk the plan never saw the light of day._

"_Oh, nothing dear,' she answered as she wrapped herself in Isshin's arms._

"_Hm, it doesn't look like nothing," he said kissing her forehead affectionately. _

_Glancing back at his two children, who had stopped tickling each other and were now playfully wrestling, he added, "It seems as if those two are finally getting along."_

_Ragyo nodded, "Yes, they sure are."_

.

End Flashback

.

Ragyo, who had come back early from her business trip, was in the kitchen preparing dinner, when the memory had randomly come to her.

'_How strange, but they really have come a long way.' Ragyo wiped at a tear she hadn't know she shed, 'they're growing up so fast.'_

Ragyo was interrupted from thinking anymore on the subject as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She had a pretty good idea as to who it was, seeing as they were too light to be Isshin's and this person had actually walked down the stairs, unlike her youngest.

"Hm, that was quick. You two didn't rush on my account did you?"

Not hearing a response Ragyo turned around to see her oldest daughter blushing furiously.

"Satsuki, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine mother," she gritted out in response, slightly irritated with Ragyo's continued teasing.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Oh, and tell Isshin too, he's in his office."

"Sure thing," pausing she asked, "What about Ryuko?"

"Don't worry that girl has the nose of a dog, she's probably on her way down now."

And almost as if Ragyo was some type of oracle, Ryuko came sliding down the handrail.

"Food done?"

Ragyo just shook her head before saying, "See?"

Satsuki only chuckled before she left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to Isshin's office.

It'd been a long time since everyone had eaten together and so to spend a bit more time together they all decided to play a very intense game of Clue.

"It was Mustard with the scissor blade!"

"Ryuko, that isn't even a weapon in the box."

Deflated slightly she said, "Well, it should be…"

"No, it shouldn't. Who in their right mind would choose half of a pair of scissors as their weapon? It'd be awkward to hold and super obvious," Satsuki reasoned.

"I think it'd be pretty cool," Ryuko weakly defended.

Ragyo only shook her head at her daughters' current line of conversation, while Isshin laughed.

"That's actually an interesting concept. I'll have to see if we can make that in the lab."

Ryuko's eyes lit up with excitement. Ragyo and Satsuki, on the other hand, both rolled their eyes.

.

The Next Day

.

Ryuko had to stay late to serve her detention, but every minute was totally worth kicking those guys' asses. She hadn't made it two steps out of the door before she felt something heavy hit her and then blackness.

.

Time Change

.

Ryuko woke up with a headache. Looking around she noticed she was lying in a bed with white sheets and lacy frills on the edges.

'_Okay? So I know I'm not in my room… or any room in my house for that matter.'_

Just as Ryuko was about to get up and explore in walked Nui.

"Well, it seems you're awake."

Ryuko dived to the floor taking cover behind the bed.

"Oh, calm down I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Yeah, sure you aren't says the girl who hit me in the head with a bat."

"Actually, it wa 4, but that's irrelevant. We need to talk."

"Like hell we do. I'm leaving."

Ryuko then attempted to leave the room, only to be knocked back onto the bed.

"We can do this the easy way," Nui paused causing an unnerving feeling to go through Ryuko, "or we can do this the hard way."

Ryuko knew she was in no shape to fight Nui off. She could feel the sluggishness of her own body.

"Fine. Let's talk."

Nui smiled before she sat down in a chair across from her bed.

"I think you owe me an apology."

Ryuko gasped in disbelief, "I owe you an apology! You're the one that had a knife to my throat."

"Mm, details details… But you still owe me an apology… playing with my emotions like that," she said with a pout.

Ryuko could not believe this girl.

"Most people are afraid of me. They just don't understand my…," she took a moment to find the right word, "my eccentrics."

"Eccentrics?" she questioned sarcastically.

Nui glared before continuing, "So imagine my surprise when I got a love letter, of all things in my locker. Then I find out it was a mistake. You must realize how upsetting that could be. I might have overreacted a bit. But I'm not crazy, just more expressive than everyone else."

'_Yeah, that's one way of putting.'_

There was no way Ryuko was ever going to think Nui wasn't crazy, but she could see where the other girl was coming from. Had she been in Nui's place she definitely would have been upset, though not to the point that she'd attempt murder. And although she still didn't think she was the one that needed to be apologizing, she did.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

Nui frowned slightly, "No. Say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry."

"Nope, still not hearing the sincerity."

"I, Ryuko Matoi, am genuinely sorry for and I quote playing with your emotions."

"Mm, maybe if you got down on your knees."

Ryuko glared.

Nui sighed, flipping her hand in a nonchalant matter, "Fine, I suppose that'll do."

'_And she still hasn't apologized, jerk'_

"Can I leave now," she huffed impatiently.

"Nope."

Ryuko groaned in frustration.

"You know you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"Who exactly was the letter meant for?"

Ryuko gulped remembering, quite vividly, the promise Nui made to whoever the letter was for.

Seeing Ryuko's hesitation she added, "I said I'm over it. I'm simply curious now. I'm not going to kill her."

"What makes you think it's a her? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well to be honest, trying to kill Satsuki would take way more effort than I'm willing to give so…"

"How does everyone know this?!"

Nui rolled her eyes,"It's not like you do a very good job of hiding it."

Ryuko sighed, "So let me guess you've got some advice."

"Nope."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause … wait what?"

"I have no advice to give."

Ryuko tilted her head in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Mmhm, I've got something better."

Nui then turned to her desk. Pulling out a key she opened the top drawer.

"This right here," she said while waving a brown paper bag with a small sheet of paper stapled to it.

"How exactly is this supposed to-"

"These are what I like to call my 'special cookies'."

"Special cookies?" Ryuko repeated.

"Give these to Satsuki and she'll be game for anything."

Ryuko wasn't quite sure how Nui's "special cookies" were supposed to work, but if getting Satsuki to like her was as easy as giving her a cookie…

"What makes them so special?"

"Oh, just a special little ingredient is all," she smiled innocently.

'_A special ingredient?'_

"Come on let's make them!"

And she grabbed Ryuko hands as she skipped towards the door.

Ryuko never in a million years would have thought she'd find herself in a kitchen making cookies, especially not with Nui Harime. She was currently, cracking the eggs while Nui fiddled with the oven.

'_Unbelievable! Why exactly am I still her?'_

It was during this inner monologue that Nui handed Ryuko a cup.

"Here, try this."

"What is it?" she asked, questioningly looking at the fruity smelling liquid.

"Oh, nothing. Just something to loosen you up a bit."

Ryuko continued to stare at the cup. Growing quite irritated with the continued suspicion Nui grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"See, completely fine."

Somewhat more reassured, Ryuko took a sip.

'_Hey, this isn't half bad'_

Ryuko then finished the cup and handed it to Nui asking for a refill. Nui complied and even poured herself a cup. And so Nui Harime and Ryuko Matoi spent the rest of the afternoon making "special cookies".

.

Scene change

.

Satsuki was on her way home finally having found a solution to whatever it was she'd been working on. Why exactly had she joined student council again?

She shivered as the wind picked up, blowing the strands of her hair this way and that. She tightened the stripped scarf around her neck and once again reminded herself to get a present for Ryuko.

'_Ryuko'_

The girl had been acting bizarre all week. And sure Satsuki was assured that she wasn't the cause, but that didn't change the fact that Ryuko had been weird all week. And she never did figure out why Ryuko looked like she'd been crying that day.

_Protect her and make sure she's always happy. Promise me._

Her mother's words rang in her ear.

Satsuki sighed. She finally made it to the door, pulling out her key she resolved to get to the bottom of it tonight. No beating around the bush. No trying not to hurt feelings. She was going to find out what was bothering Ryuko.

"Ryuko!"

No answer.

'_Weird she should be home by now'_

"Ryuko?"

Hearing rustling in the kitchen she headed that way, all the while trying to figure out how she was going to approach Ryuko.

'_Direct, quick and to the point'_

Mind decided she walked into the kitchen confident and determined.

"Ryu- …Mom?"

~My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun! ~

In the kitchen bringing a whole new meaning to twerking was Ragyo, shaking it like the best of 'em.

It was that day Satsuki learned that there are just certain things you can't un-see.

.

Scene change

.

"You know Nui, this is some real good punch you got here." Ryuko slurred, as she chugged down her seventh glass… or was it the tenth?

Nui giggled.

"What exactly is this stuff? And why do I feel so… nice?"

"Hmm, well the bottle says Mike's Hard lemonade."

Ryuko giggled, "Hard lemonade."

Nui giggled too.

Nui and Ryuko where sitting on the floor of the Harime Kitchen, with several bottles littering the floor around them.

Ryuko was about to ask what exactly made it hard, but before she could the *ding* of the oven went off.

"I guess the cookies are done now."

Nui wobbled a bit trying to stand, but eventually got her bearings and made her way to the oven.

Ryuko watched as Nui did two 360's before stopping and staring down at her.

"What?"

"Where are the oven mitts?"

"The mitts?"

"Yes, the mitts."

Ryuko gave a grunt as she picked herself up to help Nui find the oven mitts. After a few unsuccessful minutes later, they just stood there staring at each other.

"You know your eyes are a really pretty shade of blue, Nui."

Nui giggled, turning her head away shyly, "Not as pretty as yours."

Ryuko's expression was blank for a moment before she replied, "Well, that's true. But Satsuki's eyes are amazing. There like the bluest blue to ever blue… ever."

Giggling she teased, "You talk about Satsuki a lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with her."

Ryuko's face became serious and she replied firmly, "I am."

A tense silence fell between them before Nui began laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that?" Nui laughed, "OMG, we're so drunk."

Ryuko fell to the floor laughing alongside Nui, "Dude is that what this feeling is?"

Nui laughed even harder, "Yup".

Eventually, their laughter subsided and they just laid there staring at the kitchen ceiling in silence.

Suddenly and for no reason what so ever Nui began singing, "Reunited and it feels so good."

"Reunited 'cause we understood" Ryuko joined in.

"There's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it! We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, HEY HEEEEEEY!"

And so Nui and Ryuko lay on the kitchen floor laughing and singing, the cookies completely forgotten.

.

Scene change

.

"Mom!"

Ragyo dropped the spoon she was using to stir the mash potatoes.

"Jesus, Satsuki, make some noise when you come into the house!"

The two of them just stared at each other, _Anaconda_ blasting in the background.

'_Well, this is awkward' _

Luckily, the track ended, but then they were just left with an even more awkward silence.

"Satsuki, I just want you to know-"

"Let's just pretend this never happened."

Satsuki just really wanted to forget. She really really just wanted to forget. Ragyo nodded, quite embarrassed. They stood there for a few more awkward moments before Satsuki remembered why she had entered the kitchen in the first place.

"Have you seen Ryuko?"

Ragyo's eyebrow scrunched in confusion, "She isn't with you?"

"No."

"Maybe she's over at the Ketsus' or Manshokus'."

Satsuki nodded. She'd check the Ketsus' house and even if she wasn't there maybe she could talk to June.

. . .

June was lying on stomach trying to figure out her last Algebra II problem.

'_Why the hell do I need to know how to factor polynomials?'_

The knock on her door was a welcomed distraction, "Come in!"

However, she wasn't expecting a weary looking Satsuki to walk in.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ryuko wouldn't happen to be her would she?"

June internally groaned, _'I really hope this isn't what I think it's about.'_

"Uhh, no she isn't."

Satsuki slumped into the chair next to June's desk. Covering her face she groaned in exasperation.

"Are you sure everything's alright… I mean I won't pry or anything but you seem pretty stressed."

"I'm at a loss. I just have no clue what to do."

June chuckled, "The great Kiryuuin doesn't know what to do?"

Satsuki only turned and looked at her in irritation.

"Okay it's serious time… Why don't you start by telling me what exactly it is that's bothering you?"

"It's –Has Ryuko seemed off to you lately?"

'_Yup, exactly what I thought it was about.'_

"Uhh, no not really. Maybe a bit preoccu- "

"June, don't lie. You're horrible at it and I don't have time for it."

"Satsuki look I – I can't –

"She knows doesn't she?"

Satsuki stood from her chair. The sudden movement startled June so she took a moment to respond.

"Knows what?"

Satsuki began pacing the room mumbling something June couldn't quite catch.

She tried again, a bit louder this time, "Hey, Satsuki, what exactly is it that Ryuko knows?"

June watched as Satsuki seemed to blink away her confusion. It was short, but June was sure she'd seen worry and possibly fear on Satsuki's face before her usual stoic expression was in placed once again.

"Nothing."

June had said she wouldn't pry, but the way Satsuki had just freaked out…

'_Oh, god she doesn't – does she? Well, fuck me. This just got 10x more dramatic… if she does has feelings for Ryuko. I guess I am being a bit presumptuous, but-'_

June was pulled for her thoughts as she realized Satsuki had asked her something.

"What?"

Satsuki was a bit peeved at having to repeat herself, but did so anyway, "So she isn't here. Is she at Mako's then?"

It took a moment before June realized who "she" was, her concerned for Satsuki still at the forefront of her mind. "No she isn't. Mako just left here about an hour ago."

Satsuki looked thoughtful for a moment before she pulled out her cell dialing Ryuko.

.

Scene Change

.

~Don't lose your WAY!~

Ryuko struggled to find the will to grab her cellphone out of her pocket. She and Nui were still on the floor, drunk as could be.

"Yello"

"Ryuko?"

"Who're you talking to," Nui whispered yelled.

"Shhh!"

Uncovering the mouthpiece, "Tis me."

"Ryuko, who is that?

"Nobody. Just a friend."

Nodding her head to the beat, "But you say he's just a friend But say he's just a friend OH BABY YOU! YOU GOT WHAT I NEED!"

"Shhh!"

Satsuki sighed she could clearly hear the other person, but decided it wasn't as important as figuring out where Ryuko was.

"Ryuko where are you?"

"Hey, Nui, where do you live?"

'_Nui!'_

"Why?"

My sister wants to know?"

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

Ryuko giggled into the mouth piece, "Of course, I'm okay silly. Nui and I were making cookies."

'_Cookies?'_

Why was Ryuko at Nui's house making cookies? And why did her words seem so slurred?

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"You shouldn't lie to your sister, Ryuko."

Ryuko pondered Nui's words before saying, "Okay just a little bit."

"I'm coming to get you" and before Ryuko could say anything else Satsuki hung up.

.

Scene Change

.

"June, are you finished?"

June looked at the only partially factored polynomial in her note book.

"Yup."

"I need you to come with me to get Ryuko. I'm pretty sure she's intoxicated _and_ in the company of Nui Harime."

"Sure thing. Just let me tell Sen he's going to be home alone and we can get going."

. . .

It had taken a while to get there seeing as they had no idea where Nui lived, but here they were standing in front of a mansion like house.

They walked up to the door and rung the bell, hearing its twinkling melody echo throughout the house.

A couple of seconds passed and since it didn't seem like anyone was coming Satsuki tried the door. Finding it unlocked they invited themselves in, only to be greeted by an eerie silence.

"Well, this is creepy."

Satsuki agreed and she called out her sister's name hoping this time she'd get a response.

And she did, but instead of her sister's voice it was the strumming of a guitar.

Since it was their only hint that humans actually inhabited this ridiculously large house they followed the music into what was one of the many living rooms.

"~Well, I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it please the lord, but you don't really care for music do ya~,"

Standing on the coffee table, guitar in hand, was Ryuko.

"~Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift the baffled king composing hallelujah~"

At another glance they saw Nui a bottle in one hand, a lit lighter in the other rocking to the steady beat of Ryuko's guitar.

"~Hallelujah… hallelujah … hallelujah halelu- ahh!~"

Apparently being drunk and standing on coffee tables wasn't the best idea.

"Ow"

Satsuki walked over helping Ryuko up.

"How the hell did you get in my house?"

"Well, the door was unlocked…" June answered seeing as Satsuki was busy treating Ryuko bruised head.

Nui turned around; she hadn't noticed June who had yet to enter the room.

"Well, hello foxy lady!"

"Um, e-excuse me?"

Nui walked over sultrily, well as much as drunk teen could anyway, which was to say not at all.

"Oh, there won't be any excuses tonight… possibly a regret or two, though."

June had no idea how to respond to that. She looked over to Satsuki for guidance, but she seemed preoccupied with trying to stop Ryuko's wandering hands, not that she was trying all that hard.

"Hey, my sweet pumpkin spice latte, I'm over here."

June cringed, "Uh, Nui, I'm straight."

"Oh," Nui took a step forward, placing her hands on June's hips, trapping her, "That's what they all say."

June swallowed. Sure she'd been curious, found herself looking in the locker rooms, her eyes lingering every now and again, or caught herself staring at the redhead who sat across from her in biology. But these were fleeting moments of curiosity and nothing more. Or so she liked to think.

She shivered as she felt the chill of Nui breath on her neck and smelled the sweet twinge alcohol that was no doubt causing the younger girl to act this way, but when Nui leaned in June couldn't find it in her to push away.

So she instead closed her eyes, submitting herself to…

"June, what the hell are you doing?"

Startled she pushed Nui away, "Uh, nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Ryuko drunkenly quipped.

June turned her head in embarrassment.

"You know what, Kiryuuin; you already have Ryuko, let me have this one!" And to clarify who "this one" was Nui pulled June into her, June only half-heartedly resisting.

Satsuki looked over to June, but she was still avoiding eye contact. She was about to speak on behalf of her friend, but Ryuko pulled her attention away.

"Yeah, Satsuki you should let Nui have June 'cause you've already got me." And grabbing her face Ryuko pulled Satsuki in, kissing her.

Satsuki felt her knees go weak but she remained standing. Her hands where on Ryuko's waist, as she'd been trying to help support the girl, and due to shock they remained there. Ryuko had moved one of her hands to the back of Satsuki's head, slightly tangling her hand in the older girl's hair, her other remained on Satsuki's cheek.

The kiss didn't last long, but when Ryuko broke away with a goofy grin on her face, Satsuki found herself out of breath.

The two girls seemed to be in their own world, where the chilling cobalt of the sea met the warm blue of the sky. There was only her and Ryuko.

"They do know we're still here, right?"

June shrugged.

After about a full minute of eye blazing, June cleared her throat, "AHEM!"

It took a couple of seconds, but after a moment Satsuki seemed to come out of her bliss caused daze.

"Uh… we should go."

And picking up Ryuko bridle style she made a straight for the door.

"God, those two are so fucking gay," Nui and June mumbled in unison.

Smirking, June shared a look with Nui before turning and making her way out of the room.

Yo,

So first I'd like to say underage drinking is ILLEGAL and I don't recommend it. And while where on the topic DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE. It's dumb, stupid, idiotic, dangerous, suicidal… I think you're catching my drift. Also drugging people is NOT cool. And I do not encourage or condone the use of special cookies… unless the secret ingredient is love. :)

This has been a public service announcement sponsored by your friendly, neighborhood FF author.

Lastly, I'll mention the songs used in this chapter. In order of appearance:

Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *sorry for all of you scarred for life

Reunited by peaches ft. herb

Friends by Biz Marky *pretty sure this is how you spell his name

Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

Peace, love, and whatever else you need,

Ryuuken K

PS Who's ready for some denial and angst? 'Cause I am!


End file.
